Park Shin Hye
Биография Пак Шин Хе - южнокорейская актриса, певица и модель. На её счету не малое количество наград. Любимица всей Южной Кореи, Пак Шин Хе, ещё в юном возрасте успела покорить сердца многих телезрителей. С детства, как и многое маленькие девочки, она мечтала быть актрисой. Когда Пак Шин Хе училась в 6 классе начальной школы, она пробовалась на главную роль в музыкальном клипе "Ggot" певца Ли Сын Хвана. И пройдя кастинг, Пак присоединилась к продюсерской компании Ли Сын Хвана. Так и начался звёздный путь юной Пак Шин Хе… Официальный дебют Пак Шин Хе состоялся в 2003 году. Она сыграла главную героиню в юности в популярной корейской дораме "Лестница в небеса”. Казалось бы небольшая роль, которая и сделала Пак Шин Хе очень популярной и за которую она получила свои первые награды от канала SBS. После успешного дебюта, Пак снялась в не менее популярных дорамах, таких, как "Not Alone”, "Cute or Crazy" и "Seoul 1945". Новая волна популярности пришла к ней с главной ролью в сериале "Райское дерево”. Её партнёром по этой дораме был Ли Ван, который также играл с ней в дораме "Лестница в небеса”. В этом проекте актрисе удалось показать себя с новой стороны, сыграв роль девушки с непростой жизнью, которая полюбила сводного брата. По мнению многих критиков, Пак Шин Хе блистательно исполнила роль девушки, влюблённой в своего брата. Эта история и игра молодой актрисы не оставили никого равнодушными. После успеха Пак Шин Хе в дораме "Райское дерево”, ей стало поступать множество предложений от рекламных агентств, что позволило актрисе начать работать в качестве модели, а также стать лицом нескольких знаменитых азиатских марок косметики и одежды. Ещё большая слава пришла к ней после двух ролей в фильмах "Боязнь любви” и "Злой близнец”. После успеха на большом экране, Пак Шин Хе снялась ещё в нескольких дорамах, самой яркой из которых является "Дворец С”. Дорама "Дворец С” не была столь успешной, как "Дворец”, но зато стала одной из самых просматриваемых сериалов 2007 года. В этом же году Пак Шин Хе снялась в дораме "Как одна семья". Ради этой роли актрисе пришлось распрощаться со своими длинными волосами. Она не прогадала с этим решением, ведь благодаря короткой стрижке её персонаж так полюбился телезрителям. Дорама "Как одна семья" имела довольно высокие рейтинги на телевидении. За эту роль Пак получила 2 награды от канала MBC. В 2009 году Пак Шин Хе пришлось вновь распрощавшись со своими длинными волосами, которые она уже успела отрастить после дорамы "Как одна семья", ради роли в сериале "A.N.JELL: Ты прекрасен!”. В этой дораме Пак сыграла новую для себя роль, которая была не похожа на все её предыдущие роли. Она взяла на себя роль девушки, которой нужно притвориться парнем дабы временно заменить своего брата-близнеца в популярной К-поп группе. В дораме "A.N.JELL: Ты прекрасен!” её партнёром стал известный корейский актёр и певец Чан Гын Сок, с которым Пак уже успела поработать моделью для косметического бренда Etude House. "A.N.JELL: Ты прекрасен!” стала самой просматриваемой дорамой 2009 года в Интерете и принесла большую популярность Пак Шин Хе. Актриса не только замечательно справилась с ролью, изображая парня, но также проявила свои отличные певческие способности. За эту роль она получила награду от канала SBS в категории "Новая звезда". В сентябре 2010 года Пак Шин Хе вернулась на большие экраны с фильмом "Агентство Сирано", где у неё была главная женская роль. Главную мужскую роль в этом фильме сыграл знаменитый актёр Ом Тэ Ун. Фильм принёс очередной успех Пак Шин Хе и в 2011 году, на 47-й премии Baeksang Arts, она получила награду за роль в фильме, как самая популярная актриса. Благодаря своей популярности в Китае и на Тайване, в 2011 году Пак Шин Хе пригласили сыграть главную роль тайваньской дораме "Хаятэ - боевой дворецкий”, экранизации популярной японской манги. К сожалению дорама не была столь успешна, как манга. Зрители посчитали, что игра главных героев не соответствует характеру персонажей манги. Помимо этого, зрители накинулись с критикой на Пак Шин Хе за то, что она слишком пухленькая для её героини. В том же году Пак снялась в дораме "Струны души”, где сыграла главную роль вместе с лидером группы C.N. Blue, Чон Ён Хва, сыгравшим одну из главных ролей в сериале "A.N.JELL: Ты прекрасен!”. В дораме "Струны души” актриса продемонстрировала прекрасные навыки игры на каягыме, традиционном корейском щипковом инструменте, на котором она научилась играть за короткие сроки. В 2012 году за роль в дораме "Струны души” она получила награду, как одна из самых популярных актрис. В 2012 году Пак Шин Хе пригласили в программу "Музыка и Лирика". Она участвовала в первых трех эпизодах передачи вместе с участником R&B дуэта Brown Eyes Юн Гоном. За эти три эпизода, а точнее за 30 дней, вместе с Юн Гоном они написали лирическую песню "I Think of You", которая не осталась без внимания зрителей "Музыка и Лирика". Что касается актёрской деятельности, в 2012 году она снялась в мини-дораме Не волнуйся, я призрак. За эту роль она получила награду в категории "Лучшая актриса мини-драмы" на церемонии 'KBS Drama Awards'. В октябре 2012 года Пак Шин Хе присоединилась к актёрскому составу молодежной дорамы "Мой сосед - красавчик", в которой она играла вместе с актёром Юн Ши Юном. В 2013 году Пак снялась в фильме "Чудо в камере № 7" вместе с такими актёрами-ветеранами, как Рю Сын Рён, О Даль Су и Чон Чжин Ён. 15 марта 2013 года, спустя 52 дня после выхода фильма, продажи билетов достигли 12.32 млн., что сделало его третьим самым кассовым корейским фильмом всех времен. ©Стася Интересные факты *Она живёт в том же районе, что и Чан Гын Сок. От дома Гын Сока до дома Шин Хе 5 минут пешком. *В ТВ-передаче «Такси», в выпуске от 25 декабря 2012 года, она призналась: «Я нравлюсь маме Чан Гын Сока, но не ему». Актриса продолжила: «Чан Гын Сок - гений. У него много идей, он даже лично планирует свои концерты. Иногда я нахожу его очаровательным». Ведущий передачи добавил: «Так вот почему я постоянно слышу о любовных скандалах вокруг вас двоих!» Шин Хе объяснила: «Мы как брат и сестра, и даже иногда деремся друг с другом. Я нравлюсь его маме, но безразлична ему. Он никогда не видел во мне девушку. Все вокруг относятся ко мне, как к младшему брату». *В канун Рождества 2009 года Пак Шин Хе ездила в Непал, где выполняла социальную работу к Рождеству. *В ТВ-передаче «Такси», в выпуске от 25 декабря, Пак Шин Хе сказала, что с Чон Ён Хва они близкие друзья. *Прозвища: Хасси, Элис, Рэнди-Шинхе (это прозвище она получила, когда открывала бейсбольный сезон. Её поза была также хороша, как у Рэнди Джонсона, известного игрока MBL). *В 2011 году она попала в автомобильную аварию, когда ехала со съёмок дорамы "Струны души”. Инцидент произошел 18 июля в 23:30 (корейское время), когда транспортное средство, управляемое менеджером Пак Шин Хе врезалось в ограду. Пять человек, находящихся в машине, включая Пак Шин Хе, были немедленно доставлены в больница для обследования и оказания медицинской помощи. Виной этому послужило то, что менеджер не заметил разделительной полосы на развязке шоссе, и в результате врезался в ограждение. Сила удара была настолько сильной, что автомобиль был частично разрушен. Пак Шин Хе наложили несколько швов. Через некоторое время она вернулась к съёмкам дорамы "Струны души”. Фильмография *The Heirs 2013 *Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) *Flower Boy Next Door 2013 *Gift From Room 7 (2012) *The King of Dramas 2012 (камэо эп. 1) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost 2012 *You've Fallen for Me 2011 *Hayate the Combat Butler 2011 *Cyrano Agency (2010) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox 2010 (камэо) *High Kick Through The Roof 2010 (камэо) *You're Beautiful 2009 *Bicheonmu 2008 *Kimcheed Radish Cubes 2007 *Several Questions That Make Us Happy 2007 *Goong S 2007 *Evil Twin (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) *Tree of Heaven 2006 *Seoul 1945 2006 *Cute or Crazy 2005 *Not Alone 2004 *Stairway to Heaven 2003 Тв Шоу Награды *2012 KBS Drama Awards: лучшая актриса мини-драмы (Не волнуйся, я призрак) *2012 48th Paeksang Arts Awards: популярная актриса сериалов (Струны души) *2011 LETV Movies & TV Series Awards Ceremony (Китай): популярная женщина *2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: премия за популярность (Агентство "Сирано") *2009 SBS Drama Awards: новая звезда (A.N.JELL: Ты прекрасен!) * 2007 MBC Drama Awards: лучшая новая актриса (Kimicheed Radish Cubes) *2007 MBC Drama Awards: новая актриса (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *2004 MBC Premio: новичок игровых развлечений, фестиваль игр *2003 SBS Drama Awards: ребёнок-актёр (Лестница в небеса) *2003 SBS Drama Awards: премия молодёжи Синглы *''Pitch Black'' для дорамы Flower Boy Next Door (2013) *''Will Forget You'' для дорамы Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love'' для дорамы Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' для дорамы You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' для дорамы You're Beautiful (2009) *''Still'' для дорамы You're Beautiful (2009) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' для дорамы You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' для дорамы Tree of Heaven (2006) Галерея d439b6003af33a87de791008c75c10385343b58f.jpg 1st-look_park-shin-hye.jpg 20130411_park-shin-hye_pictorial-for-my-wedding-ma.jpg e9f1n6.jpg Park Shin Hye Innocent Beauty (6).jpg Park_Shin_Hye49.jpg park-shin-hye-2.jpg park-shin-hye-cast-opposite-lee-min-ho-in-heirs----dramabeans-ogtggad7.jpg Park-Shin-Hye-park-shin-hye-16598385-1000-1431.jpg s9c2xa24tezyzv526j7n.jpg stomache.jpg Категория:КорАктер Категория:КорПевец